


Fated Together

by AviWastaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bads a good friend, College AU, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hatred, M/M, Sapnaps in there a bit longer, Soulmate AU, i wrote this out of boredom, techno is mentioned like twice, theyre kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviWastaken/pseuds/AviWastaken
Summary: Everyone gets two names on their wrists when they’re 18. One name is their soulmates and the other, their enemies. George spends 3 years questioning how his soulmate can be both his soulmate and his enemy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 505





	Fated Together

**Author's Note:**

> I really like soulmate AUs so here’s one! :) you get two names, one is your soulmates and the other is your enemies. Enjoy!

George had heard the stories. His parents mentioned them every single day. When you turn 18 you get two names on your wrists. One is the name of your enemy and one is the name of your soulmate but you can’t tell which is which.

When George turned 18, he was confused.

His wrists shared the exact same name in big bold lettering. His parents never told him what this meant. Apparently it was unheard of to get two identical names.

His parents suggested that they simply shared the same name but George feared that they were the same person. He sighed, how would his enemy end up being his soulmate?

Another thing that happened when George turned 18 was him moving to America with a student visa. He decided to go to college in computer science and had basically forgotten about his soulmate. That was until he turned 21. He was finishing up his last year and was ready to graduate but was asked if he would help with Freshman orientation. And he agreed.

While never really liking the new students, he felt like he should give back a bit before he left.

When Freshman orientation came, he regretted helping out. The Freshman were really kind for once. Every Freshman except one.

George had walked back to his dorm angrily and covered his face with a pillow to scream. “What happened?” The sound of George’s roommate caused him to pull his face back up. Bad was one of the only friends George had made while in college and he was the nicest person George had ever met. He was kind, understanding, a great guy overall.

“This stupid Freshman! He’s just— He thinks he’s so high and mighty but he’s a fucking prick!”

“First of all, language. Second of all, that’s to be expected. Some of them usually need to be put in their place because they just left the one place where they were at the top of everything.”

George sighed. “I know but this guy he just—“ even just thinking about it infuriated George. “He what?” “He  _ humiliated  _ me in front of everyone! He fucking pushed me, spilled my drink on purpose, and while I was on the stage welcoming everyone he kept screaming and telling me to get off the stage. What the  _ fuck _ ?” Bad didn’t yell at George for swearing because it was clear that he was extremely annoyed. 

“He’s a Freshman though, right? You won’t have to see him again.”

Those words made George perk up because he was right. The guy was a freshman and George was a senior. He wouldn’t have to see him. They wouldn’t cross paths. George’s lips curled into a smile as he took a deep breath. 

“Yeah, right. I won’t have to see him.”

“What’s his name anyways?”

“I don’t know. It’s like... _ Dream  _ or something.”

Bad gave him an interested look. “Dream? I doubt that’s right.” “I think it is. Everyone was calling him Dream. I think it’s a nickname like yours but I don’t know.” George shrugged and laid down, clutching the pillow. 

“I’ll have to ask Skeppy if he knows Dream.”

“Who’s skeppy?” George asked curiously. “Unlike you, I didn’t have a bad experience during Freshman orientation. I met this guy named Zak but he goes by Skeppy. He’s a really nice guy but he has a swearing problem like you—“ “I do  _ not  _ have a swearing problem!” George exclaimed only to be met with a look from Bad that basically said  _ are you sure? _

George groaned. “Okay maybe I have a bit of a swearing problem.” Bad nodded.

“Just ask your friend if he knows Dream because that guy is such an asshole for no reason.”

  
  
  
  
  


“What. The. Fuck.”

George couldn’t believe it. Since he helped out with Freshman orientation, the administrators decided to have him guide a student through campus. George didn’t listen to the name but when he saw the blonde with green eyes standing in front of him, he wished he had. Maybe then he would have been able to request to show someone else around.

George growled slightly as the taller male smirked down at him.

One thing George couldn’t resist doing was taking in the other man's features. Dirty blonde hair that could hardly be called blonde until it was in the sunlight, dark green eyes, tan skin with dark freckles scattered across his face. Even George couldn’t deny that this man was gorgeous but he wishes he could have.

When they left the administration office, George sighed annoyed.

“It’s you. Of course it’s you! Why the fuck wouldn’t it be you.” To say George was annoyed would be an understatement. He was fuming. “Glad you remember me babe—“ “I’m not your babe.” George replied angrily.

“I’ll try to be nice this tour and this tour only. My name is—“

“Look, you don’t have to be nice cause I sure as hell won’t be. Just get on with the tour.”

George attempted to suppress his anger with a smile. “Listen. Dream. Just shut the fuck up and follow me. After this, we’ll never see each other again, okay?” Dream shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pocket as George took a deep breath and began walking. He stopped for a second and looked back at Dream who had yet to move, deep in thought. “You coming?” Dream looked up and began following the British boy as the tour finally started. 

By the end of the tour, they were in front of the administration office again. “Any questions?” George asked, smiling bitterly. “Nope.” “Good.” Just as George was walking away, Deam spoke up, “actually, what’s your name?” George sighed, defeated. “George.”

And just like that, the brunette left the blonde standing alone.

Dream couldn’t help but watch George as he left and as soon as he was out of view, he pulled his sleeves up, the name of his tour guide written on both perfectly. Dream had turned 18 a month before he had met George and upon seeing the name on his wrists, he was confused but after talking to his best friend, he stopped caring as much.

He truly believed that if he liked someone then it should be because of them and not because they were his soulmate but he was starting to like George, soulmate or not. 

When Dream met George, he was immediately infatuated but fucked up. Big time. While George was drinking his water, his friend Techno had pushed him into the British boy causing him to spill his water. Just as Dream was going to apologize, George began yelling at him, saying that he should be looking where he’s going, that he was stupid for spilling his water, and by then, Dream had decided he didn’t like George as much as he thought. When George walked away, Dream turned his attention to Techno and smirked, “how about we have some fun?”

Dream didn’t necessarily like being rude to people but George’s words had annoyed him. All he wanted to do was apologize but George had other plans.

When George was revealed to be Dreams guide around the school, he tried to mask up his flustered face with semi-rude comments. Maybe he should have been a bit nicer? He didn’t know what to do. Sure George annoyed him but Dream definitely had a soft spot for the guy. There were butterflies in his stomach and his palms were overly sweaty. He tried to keep calm anytime George wasn’t looking back at him but when George turned back to explain something, Dream almost held his breath.

It was essentially Dreams fault that his soulmates name was the same as his enemies but he didn’t know what else to do. George surely hated him and due to the difference in grades, he wouldn’t see him again. Maybe someone had befriended a senior who was close with George but even then that was unlikely. George didn’t seem like the type of guy to be open to making friends. He was more of the closed off type. Dream sighed. It was worth a shot. 

  
  
  
  
  


The next time George had been focused on any Freshman was when he heard the name Clay being thrown around. It was during one of his classes and immediately he decided to listen to the other seniors' conversation.

_ “Clay was at the top of his class right?” _

_ “He’s really smart even if he’s only 18.” _

_ “He’s also pretty handsome. Did you see the guy?” _

_ “He’s the whole package.” _

George’s heart began racing with every sentence he heard. He hadn’t met anyone named Clay before. It wasn’t an uncommon name but it wasn’t as common as others.

Still, George shouldn’t have been getting his hopes of. His enemies name was also Clay so they could easily be talking about his enemy. George sighed and rested his head in his arms.

After his classes were over, he rushed to his dorm and was happy to find that Bad was there. “Bad! There’s someone named Clay on campus!” Unlike George, Bad was extremely social. Everyone on campus knew him and liked him. When Bad switched dorms and became George’s roommate Junior year, he was quick to mention there was no Clay on campus which disappointed George but now there  _ was  _ a Clay on campus.

“What?”

“I heard people talking about him! I-it could be my enemy but I don’t think it is? I think it could be my soulmate Bad!” George said excitedly. Bad had never seen George so excited before. It was kind of refreshing knowing he was capable of more emotions.

“So he’s a freshman huh?” Bad said more to himself than anything else. “Yes, yes he’s a Freshman. But Bad, my soulmate is on campus. I have to find him— god what would I even say? How will I even know how to find him?”

“I can ask Skeppy. He’s friends with all of the Freshman somehow.”

George’s face lit up more than it already was as he fell onto his bed. “You’re really happy, huh?” Bad questioned, smiling. “Yeah, I am. I didn’t think it would be such a big deal for me but I’m so happy. I wanna meet him.” George replied a bit on the quiet side but Bad could still hear him. “Glad I could be here to see you this happy.”

Bad had known George since they were 18 and had never seen the boy so happy. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted Skeppy. Bad had been able to grow closer and bond with the younger which meant they had become close friends.

  
  


_ Bad: _

_ Skeppy! _

_ Skeppy: _

_ Hey! Whts up? _

_ Bad: _

_ Do you know a Clay? _

_ Skeppy: _

_ I can’t say I do _

  
  


Bad’s smile dropped slightly. If Skeppy didn’t know a Clay then George had heard wrong. Just as Bad was about to tell George, Skeppy send another text.

  
  


_ Skeppy: _

_ Wait! You mean Dream right? _

  
  
  
  


“Bro,  _ what?” _

Dream had to shush Sapnap who was basically screaming. The younger boy was always very loud but right now wasn’t a time where Dream wanted him to be loud.

“Yeah I think I found my soulmate. The only issue is that he hates me.” Dream said, sighing. “How’d you manage that one?” “It wasn’t  _ entirely _ my fault, I swear. Techno pushed me into him and I accidentally spilled his water on him and the floor and then he got angry and yelled at me and I got annoyed and decided,  _ hey why don’t I be an asshole to this guy?  _ But then he was my tour guide and I was blushing because he’s really cute and then he told me his name and—“ “slow down buddy. I can’t. Just— let me process everything you just said.” Dream stopped talking as Sapnap thought about what Dream had just said. “So, it’s kind of Techno’s fault but it’s mainly your fault for being an asshole towards him and then he told you his name and it’s the name on your wrists, okay um…” Sapnap wasn’t sure what to say. He already wasn’t the best at giving advice but since he had been friends with Dream for so long, he wanted to help him out. 

“I don’t know man just try to be nicer to him? Don’t be a complete dick? Get him to change his mind about you.”

“How can I do that when I don’t even see him?” Dream asked. He felt like it was a bit hopeless. He had left an awful first impression on George and he couldn’t change it because of his own stupidity.

“Skeppy’s friends with George’s roommate right? Just find a way to talk to his roommate and then slowly find a way to talk to George. Like— ask his roommate for help on an assignment and then you’re kind of in.”

Dream perked up at that. Sapnap was right. He could find a way to get in with Bad and then he could try to befriend George like that.

“Why were you even an ass to George?”

“I— I was annoyed! You know I’m impulsive and I do stupid shit when I’m annoyed. And then when he was staring at me during my tour I panicked! I can’t explain it, I just— I’m scared.” Dream’s voice grew quiet at the very end. “I never thought I’d see the day where you looked so...defeated. It’s kind of scary. If you ever need help I’m one call away but call me during school and I’ll cut your dick off.” “Haha, very funny.” Dream sighed and sat up on his friend’s bed.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow. My curfews in a bit.” 

“You have a curfew in college? Lame.”

“Shut up you can’t stay awake past 9.”

“That’s different—“

  
  
  
  
  


“You’re...Dream?” Dream smiled nervously at the shorter male. “Yep! This is Dream!” “Hi—“ Bad eyed Dream carefully. “And your real name is…?” Bad asked, waiting for confirmation. “Oh uh— Clay. My real name is Clay but I go by Dream. Only close friends call me Clay and even then its only for serious reasons— sorry I’m over sharing.” Dream was unreasonably anxious.

“With the way George talked about you I thought you would be less...like this and more scary?”

Dream’s face flushed. Right, George hated him.

“Okay just— I need to talk to George. I wanna make a good impression on him this time around and make it so he doesn’t hate me, yknow?” Bad nodded in understanding.

“I’m sure you know your name is on both of his wrists, right?” “I-It is?” He was like Dream. He kind of expected that but some people have different soulmates. He didn’t expect to have both things in common with George. Dream rolled up his sleeves enough to show George’s name embedded in his arms.

“This is such a rare situation but I’m willing to help you. Come to my dorm at 5 pm. Just say you’re there for me and he should let you in. I won’t be there for an hour so that you can converse with him.” Bad smiled kindly at Dream and almost all of his nerves fell away. Almost all.

There was a chance that this wouldn’t work and that George would hate him even more but he wanted to at least try it. It had been a week and Dream couldn’t get George out of his head so when 5 pm rolled around, he stood in front of the dorm that Bad had given him nervously.

Seniors eyed him while he walked down the hallway and his nerves only grew. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, hoping Bad didn’t prank him. When the door opened, he knew he hadn’t been pranked.

“Wh— what are  _ you  _ doing here?” George’s voice was laced with venom which caused Dream to wince. “I’m here to see Bad.” “He isn’t here.” Silence. Dream needed to say something but he wasn’t sure what. He waited a few more seconds before speaking up again, “can I wait inside?” “Wh—“ “please?” He pleaded. George stopped and the annoyance in his eyes shifted to something else. He sighed and stepped aside, letting Dream inside. George closed the door behind Dream and led him into the bedroom he shared with Bad. George was about to leave before he stopped and laughed.

“What?” Dream questioned nervously. “Nothing it’s just— we keep meeting.” That was funny in a way. They met the first two times out of luck but the third time it was Dream’s doing. “I’ll let you wai—“ “I’m sorry.” George stopped his sentence when he heard those two words escape Dream’s mouth. “What?”

“I’m sorry for being an asshole to you at orientation. My friend pushed me into you and when you started yelling at me I just— I got angry and Impulsive and I just wanted to say sorry.”

“What about the tour? Are you not sorry about that?”

“I...I am. I’m sorry about everything. I panicked during orientation and I didn’t know what to do and just said whatever. I was nervous and—“

“Why were you nervous?” George walked over to his bed and sat down, looking over at Dream who had taken a seat on Bad’s chair.

Dream took a deep breath before finally saying it.

“I think you’re cute. And you...your name is the name on my wrists.” More panic within his mind. George’s eyes grew wide at that as he glanced at his covered sleeve. “Dream, what’s your name?” Moment of truth. “Clay.” “Oh.”

George couldn’t process this. The annoying Freshman he had meant turned out to be his soulmate. And then it hit him. Dream said wrists which mean George was his enemy and his soulmate, just like Clay way.

George shifted a bit and laughed quietly.

“God, of course it’s you..” Dream smiled slightly at that. “I’ve been an asshole but I really do wanna make it up to you. Maybe be your friend? I don’t know I just—“ “Hey, Dream?” George began, cutting Dream off. “Yeah?” “I think you’re cute. Make it up to me by taking me out to dinner, okay? Then we’ll see if I forgive you.” Dream’s face felt like it was on fire when he heard George say those words. The worst part was the way George smiled and laughed at Dreams blushing. Dream buried his face into his hands. “Okay, I’ll take you out to dinner. Thank you for— giving me a second chance.”

George smiled fondly at him.

“You’re still an annoying Freshman but I’d me more than happy to put up with you.”

“Hey!”

George snickered.

He hadn’t fully forgiven Dream yet but just seeing how Dream was willing to try to be nice and be his friend made him happy.

“You’re not just apologizing cause I’m your soulmate right?”

“Nono— I’m genuinely interested in you and I wanna get to know you more.”

“Guess you’ll know me a bit better on our date.”


End file.
